


Gideon Takes a Vacation

by FluffAddict



Series: The Pie Fox of Bunnyburrow [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffAddict/pseuds/FluffAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon had been working himself to death, a magazine ad and a little encouragement from Bonnie Hopps convinced him to take a vacation for the first time ever. Little did he know what type of resort the ad was for, or what would happen when he got there! Fun cute fluffy gay smut with just enough story to hold it together. Small bit of angst now and then. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gideon Takes a Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was written mainly for my own enjoyment. I decided to try posting it, if people like it I will post more. A warning up front; I ain't no Hemmingway!

A tired looking fox with bright red-orange fur and half drooped ears moved a tray of pies from a cooling rack to a conditioned display case. His pink striped apron, furred arms and much of his face were dusted with flour. He stood up after closing the case and exclaimed to himself, “That were a long and tirin’ day you had today ol Gid!” in a strong country drawl.  
  
The fox looked out the glass doors of his shop and noticed it was well past sundown. He’d been baking all day to get ready for a large delivery the next day and had worked much later than usual. He headed back into the kitchen and took off his apron. He’d already cleaned up while the last batch of pies were baking and cooling; the smell of strawberries, rhubarb and blueberries was still strong in the air. He made a final check to be sure the ovens were off, faucets turned off, produce put away and lights put out. He plodded his way up the back stairs to the one room apartment over the shop that was his home.  
  
Gideon Grey, owner of Gideon Grey’s Good Baked Stuff and resident of Bunnyburrow practically collapsed onto his couch making it give out a strained creek. He undid the buttons on his paid shirt and opened it up to cool off some. He lazily stared down as his pudgy belly and said a bit forlornly, “Gid, you are one fat fox”. “No need to eat dinner tonight, ya had it twice over in sampling this evening” he continued out loud while rubbing his gold colored belly with a dark furred paw.  
  
Gideon had been working hard all week; his workload had been going up all year but yesterday was the worst yet. His shop had become more and more successful as word got out about his amazing baking skill. He had articles written about him in Zootopia culinary publications. He even had a couple of small specialty stores like Trader Joey’s start selling his goods. Even though he had a couple of part time helpers, he maintained his quality by doing most of the work, and most of the tasting, by himself. It was starting to take a toll on his energy, mind and body though.  
  
Gideon lazily picked up one of the magazines that ran an article on him recently from the coffee table, he glanced at the title briefly, “Better Burrows and Gardens”. He leafed through the pages looking at the ads and the pictures of food till he came to an ad for a vacation resort. It wasn’t the idea of taking a vacation that made him stop and look closer, it was the image of an incredibly handsome male Ocelot wearing the smallest of bikini briefs standing on a beach that got his attention.  
  
Gideon paused and stared at the beautiful fuzzy spotted cat. He ran a finger down the picture and his eyes started to water a bit. The image triggered memories or the one and only love he ever had, a white spotted cat with the fluffiest coat of fur and a long puffy tail. They were friends in high school till they finally realized they were in love with each other. They had a short couple of months together as boyfriends until his father caught them fooling around in the barn one day and thrashed the tar out of him and his son. They moved away soon after than leaving Gid heart broken. He never saw his spotted friend again, and with his growing interest in baking and building his pie business, he’s had no time for anyone else since. Not that there really was anyone else in Bunnyburrow that he would even be interested in, rabbits and sheep just weren’t on his radar as a mate material, no other fox’s around and only the rare predator.  
  
The worn out fox’s defenses were down and seeing this one picture caused all the years of loneliness to well up. The magazine fell to the floor as he turned to lie down on the couch, crying into one of the pillows till he fell asleep.  
  
-xXx-  
  
Morning light filled Gideon’s apartment and he woke still on the couch, still in his dirty cloths. He sat up, stretched, yawned and pawed at his eyes trying to fully regain consciousness. He looked down at his undone shirt and his arms still covered with flower and groaned, “Gid fox, you are a complete mess!”  
  
He headed to the bedroom, tail dragging on the floor, and removed his smelly clothing, tossing on the unused bed. After a long hot shower the fox was feeling a bit better as he dried himself off with a towel and set to combing his fur down. He put the final touch on his grooming as he slicked down the unusually long hair tuft on top of his head. After donning a clean shirt, and pair of Jeans, he was ready for the day’s work ahead. He had a huge delivery to make but had enough extra stock so no more baking was needed for the weekend, that thought alone made him feel better. “Maybe ah’ll go see the Mr. and Mrs. Hopps later, that always lifts mah spirits”.  
  
Gideon rushed through his deliveries as quickly as he could then headed directly over to the Hopps’ residence in his bright pink delivery van. Mr. Hopps was in the fields with the older bunnies working on the carrot patch. Mrs. Hopps was home cooking as usual, it was a full time job in itself to feed such a huge household. Gideon pushed the front door open letting himself in, shouting “Mrs. Hopps! It’s Gid!”  
  
“Gideon dear! Come in, I’m in the kitchen”.  
  
Gideon strolled into the large kitchen and Mrs. Hopps continued with, “And call me ‘Bonnie’ for gosh sakes, we’ve known each other far too long to be so formal, I’ve told you that before”.  
  
“Ah’ll try Mrs. Hop- er Bonnie, ah’ll try. Say you need any help there?”  
  
“Land’s sake boy, I always need help! Grab an apron and get cookin’”  
  
“Yes ma’am!” Gid said giving a mock salute.  
  
The two of them cooked and talked the afternoon away, the occasional little bunnies coming and going, asking for snacks or a glass of water at a regular pace all afternoon.  
  
“So Gid, what’s got you out this a way today, Shouldn’t you be mindin’ your store?”  
  
“Well ah had a big delivery today and ah worked so hard this week… ah decided ta just close up shop today and take a full day vacation!”  
  
“A full day huh? Wow.” Bonnie said with a hint of sarcasm. “But seriously Gid, you should take a real vacation. A week at least! You’ve certainly earned it. Your loan is paid off, you must have some money saved up.”  
  
“But what about the shop? I can’t close it that long, and the orders… there’s no way I could…”  
  
“Gid honey, I see your tired eyes, their redness, and the droop in your ears and tail. Ya gotta take a break sometime before you work yourself to death.”  
  
“Ah know but…”  
  
“You have your helpers, and your apprentice is coming along. I’m sure they could take over for you for a few days. Get out, meet some new mammals. Make some new friends, and maybe get a little exercise.” Bonny said, punctuated by her patting Gideon on the belly.  
  
“Well ah certainly could use it, ah know that much”, Gideon replied. The two of them silently continued with washing up after all the food prep, all the while the fox was thinking about that Ocelot in the resort ad. After several minutes of silence broken only by the occasional clanking of dishes as he helped set the table he barked “Ah’ll do it!” giving Bonnie a little fright. He turned, removed his apron, and quickly made his way towards the front door.  
  
“Gid honey, wait! Aren’t ya gonna stay for supper? You earned it!”  
  
“That’s okay Mrs. Hop… uh Bonnie. Ah got some plannin’ ta do at home!” Gideon shouted from the front doorway just before he slamming it shut behind him and practically running back to his van.  
  
“Well I never…” the mother rabbit said to herself as she took her apron off as well. “Kids! Wash up and call your Pa, its supper time!”  
  
-xXx-  
  
Gideon wiggled his toes in the air and wore a huge smile as he laid back on the soft bed of his hotel room at the Pawlm Beach resort. He’d rushed home and made all the arrangements with the resort after leaving the Hopps residence. He had quickly instructed his helpers and the small sheep that was studying under him on how to run the shop while he was gone. It took all of the next day to prepare and then a half a day on the train to get to the resort. He’d only just checked in but he felt his hectic baker fox life already fading away behind him.  
  
The big bellied fox put his feet down on the floor and stood up, He’d switched into a pair of shorts and a light blue Pawaiian shirt similar to, though a lot more subtle than, Nick’s trademark look. He’d bought a couple sets of them special for the trip in Bunnyburrow.  
  
“Ah like tha shorts” he said to himself as he looked at his fuzzy legs in the mirror. Though he frowned as he looked at the shirt, his belly which was pushing it taught. “Well here goes nuthin’!” he thought as he padded his way out of the hotel room and down the elevator to the lobby. It was still too early for dinner so he headed to the patio bar and sat at a table checking the place out.  
  
The décor was beautiful. The bar was open to the outside and a large pool was just beyond with lots of Palms and other tropical plants not seen at home. There were also a lot of predators around too. A lot of them! He’d never seen so many in one place before. There were slinky cats of various kinds, tigers, A bear, lots of wolves and other species Gideon had never seen before in person. They were sitting at various tables or along the edge of the pool, singly or in pairs mostly. Several were wearing nothing but towels around their waists.  
  
A cute lynx wearing shorts and a towel over one arm made his way over to Gideon’s table, “Can I get you something sweetie?”  
  
Gideon was a little surprised by the familiarity of the greeting but stammered out a “Uh a-ah’d like a beer please.”  
  
“Anything specific?” the lynx smiled at him.  
  
“S-Surprise meh?” Gid said his accent thickening due to nervousness.  
  
“Alright, I’ll pick something out just for you.” The lynx said as he patted the back of the fox’s paw while looking straight at him. He then turned and walked back to the bar, his tail swishing back and forth with his hips.  
  
“What was that about?” Gideon thought to himself. He shrugged, “Jus friendly ah suppose.”  
  
The lynx was back in no time with an Amber Snout Ale with orange and cardamom. Gideon fumbled for his wallet when the lynx put a paw up and said “I just need your room number, it’ll be on your bill”  
  
“Ah, okay then, room 305”  
  
“Good! Enjoy your stay Sugar.”  
  
The fox’s brows furled and unfurled as he tried to figure the lynx out. He took a long draw on the glass, his eyes widened at the strong spicy orange taste. “Hoo! That’s a tasty ale. We got nothin’ like this back home!” and he was suddenly back to be excited about the week off ahead.  
  
Gid finished his beer and was starting to feel very relaxed, he got up off his stool and padded his way around the back of the bar towards the pool with a pleasant smile on his face. He walked by a cabana shop on the way and stopped to look inside. He wandered in and back out again with a nice pair of sunglasses to dull the bright sun’s glare and a colorful towel with a tropical design on it as he saw others walking around with them over their shoulders or around their waists and wanted to be sure to fit in.  
  
He draped the towel around his neck as looked his reflection in a window, he chuckled as he could hardly tell who he’s looking at. The fox reached the pool and picked a lounger to lie on. A parasol shaded his upper body and he watched the others playing in the pool for a bit. They all seem to be handsome specimens of masculinity which Gid didn’t mind one bit. He was about to drift off to sleep in the warm sun with the beer circulating inside his body when he noticed the puma that was roughhousing with a leopard in the pool had climbed out near him, then jumped back in making a large splash. But the thing that made him sit up was the fact that the Puma wasn’t wearing a single stitch of clothing. Watching the two closer he could tell through the undulating surface of the pool water that the leopard wasn’t either.  
  
Gid stared shamelessly a bit, and then lay back again hoping no one noticed him looking. His shades hid his eyes but he had to put a towel over his midsection to hide a bit of an excited state he had developed. “They shore do things different’ down here” he thought, as he forced himself to look away and tried to take a nap so he didn’t embarrass himself further.  
  
-xXx-  
  
The fox woke up feeling a bit chilled. He was surprised to see that it was dark out, the grounds were lit up with a rainbow of colored lights on all the trees and plants and walkways. The noise in the pool had stopped, in fact the water was perfectly still and it glowed with colored lights all along the bottom that twinkled on and off. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen anything that pretty before.  
  
The beer left his head a little groggy and his belly was rumbling something fierce. “This fox needs food” he said quietly as he got up and headed back to the hotel itself. There were several restaurants in the hotel and they were full of mammals. Most places seemed to cater especially to carnivore diets. He usually didn’t eat much meat, it was hard to come by in Bunnyburrow. He finally decided to try out a nice looking fish restaurant.  
  
After being seated Gid studied the menu. He had a puzzled look on his face, he looked at the back, then the front. No prices! He’d never seen that before but he could guess what it meant. But he had money saved up and he was going to live the good life for a week no matter what.  
  
He ended up ordering a Hamachi Tartar appetizer (Not knowing what it was but it sounded exotic), then Miso Sea Bass for the main course and another Amber Snout by name this time. “Yes sir!” the waiter said as he turned away with Gid’s order. He was quickly getting used to be treated well. It was such a change from the caged acceptance of most of the denizens of Bunnyburrow, well except for the Hopps’ of course, they were probably the only real friends he had.  
  
As Gid sat, sipping his beer and looking around, it finally dawned on him that he had not seen a single female mammal all day. He was back to being vexed about what was going on when he remembered he had the original Pawlm Beach ad in his wallet. He’d torn it out of the magazine for the phone number.  
  
He pulled it out, unfolded it and looked at it carefully. Then while taking a swing he noticed it. A small rainbow flag with a paw print in the middle of it. He almost choked on his beer! He’d been so enamored of the ocelot model in the picture he didn’t notice the not so subtle hint that this was a gay mammal resort. And looking even closer, “Oh... mah… gosh” he said quietly as he read the words “Clothing optional resort”.  
  
Gideon couldn’t decide whether to be excited or frightened to death by this revelation and he was going back and forth every few seconds as he looked at the ad then looked up at the crowd then back at the ad. At the moment his eyes were looking down, a small grey wolf appeared out of nowhere and sat in the booth next to him and said “Hi! You looked kind a lonely over here, wanna to have dinner together?” with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Gideon slowly raised his muzzle from the ad again and looked into the face of a small, slim grey wolf looking happily back at him with bright eyes and a big smile. Gid on the other paw had his mouth hanging open and a slightly fearful expression on his face, ears pointed backwards. The wolf laughed and apologized “I’m sorry if I startled ya big guy. I was just about to sit for dinner, alone, and I was saw you here, also alone, and... Er, are you alone?”  
  
“Y-Yes… ah’ve already ordered but… you can stay if’n you want.”  
  
“Oh you have the cutest accent!” the Wolf beamed. “My name is Lupin by the way”  
  
“Mah name is Gideon, but… most folks jus call me Gid.”  
  
“Well Gid, where do you come from with that accent?”  
  
“Wall ah was born a ways away to the south where mah parents were from but ah mostly growed up in Bunnyburrow”  
  
“I see… So what brings you to Pawlm Beach if I may ask?”  
  
“Well uh”, Gid lowered his head nervously. He paws the ad back into his pocket stealthily. “Ah was just so in need of a vacation and uh...” Gideon lowered his voice to a whisper and said “But ah just this minute found out that this was a gay mammal resort, ah had no idea when I booked!”  
  
The wolf gives him an incredulous look for a second and then goes wide-eyed and barks out a “Ha!” perhaps a bit too loud.  
  
Gideon winces, ears flat. “Not so loud!”.  
  
“Sorry but that’s just hilarious!” Pawlm Beach is the most famous clothing optional gay mammal and pred friendly resorts there is! How did you not know? But… you are gay right? I mean… are you?”  
  
Gid looked down again, “Ah never really thought about it that way but, the truth is ah’ve only had one relationship and is was with a male and I enjoyed it very much. So I guess that may be the truth of it”. Gids ears drooped and he looked like he may be on the verge of tears again thinking about his old boyfriend from high school.  
  
“Aw now what’s wrong with that?” the wolf said as he put a paw on Gideon’s shoulder.  
  
Gid looked up at the wolf’s touch and saw him smiling brightly and he can’t help but to smile himself and replied “Nothin’ ah guess.”  
  
Just then the waiter come to the table with the Hamachi appetizer.  
  
“Waiter! Can you bring me a, hey what’s that you have there” Lupin said as he looked at Gideon’s beer. “Bring me one of these and a salmon steak with dill.”  
  
“Yes sir!” The waiter replied and hurried off.  
  
“Excuse me Lupin, but ah’m famished! Ah hope you don’t mind…”  
  
“Not at all, I’ll just watch you eat for a bit”  
  
“Okay…”, Gideon forked a heap of the Hamachi into his mouth and his eyes went wide. “This is so good! Ah’ve never had anything like it. So savory and it melts in your mouth. It’s… it’s…” he was at a loss for words, “Ah dunno why but it just tastes, no feels profound somehow. What is it?”  
  
“You ordered Hamachi Tartar and you don’t know what it is?!?” Lupin said with a shocked expression.  
  
“Well uh, the name sounded interestin’ and I really want to try new things while ah’m here…” Gideon drifted off.  
  
Lupin Laughed again then looked straight at him and whispered “Its raw fish”.  
  
“Guh, raw? Isn’t that dangerous?”  
  
Lupin laughed, “Now they wouldn’t serve it if it was dangerous would they? It’s very carefully prepared; you have nothing to worry about. But yes it is rather primal! It’s how our ancient ancestors would have eaten fish. Er without all the sauces and sesame seeds and garnishes of course.”  
  
“I guess…” Gideon was skeptical but his hunger and the deliciousness of that first bite were too much to ignore and he ended up scarfing the whole thing down. Drinking his beer he licked his lips pretending to be the predator he was descended from for a bit with a foxy smile.  
  
Soon both of their entrees were served and they spent the rest of the meal in relative silence as they ate and drank, save for the occasional “Mmmm”, and “I can’t believe how good this tastes” coming from the country fox.  
  
-xXx-  
  
After leaving the restaurant, Lupin was followed Gideon down the corridor that led to the lobby. “Hey Gid uh, where are you off to?”  
  
“Well uh, the beer has me a bit tired I guess I was heading up to my room to get some sleep?”  
  
“Oh” Lupin said with a touch of disappointment. The wolf looked around quickly... hey we could go rest out by the pool instead. You wanna do that?”  
  
“But the cold...”  
  
“No they turned the heaters on out there see?”  
  
“Oh, okay then, lead the way little wolf”  
  
“Hey I’m not ‘little’” Lupin said with a grumph. “Im a... runt” he said a little dejectedly.  
  
“Aww, ah’m sorry, I didn’t mean nuthin’ by it, ya’ll certainly a might cute wolf if that makes ya feel better.”  
  
“That’s okay and it does. Hey, let’s sit on the edge of the pool and put our paws in.”  
  
“Shore”, Gideon set his towel on a little table next to a lounger then walked to the edge of the pool dipping a toe in to test the temperature. “Oh that nice and warm” he said perking up. He sat on the pool’s edge putting his hind paws and calves in the warm water. “Oooooh that feels mighty good Mr. Lupin, thanks for the suggestion” he said as he moved his legs back and forth feeling the water stream through his fur. Gideon relaxed and felt peaceful inside.  
  
While watching his paw feet through the undulating surface of the pool water, Gideon noticed the wolf sit down next to him, putting his foot paws in the water out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over at the canine and was more than a little surprised to find him sitting there completely naked. Lupin caught his surprised gaze and said “What?”  
  
Gideon’s ears got warm as he looked away quickly.  
  
“It is clothing optional ya know.” Lupin said looking over at Gideon’s blushing face. The wolf lowered himself into the pool completely, not making a splash. He swam up to Gid and placed his arms over the fox’s knees and looked up at him. “Sooooo? You said it felt good on your hind paws, imagine how would feel over your whole body.”  
  
“Uh I dunno, I mean I dun have my bathing suit or nuthin…”  
  
The wolf interrupted him with a smirk.  
  
“Oh… right…” Gideon trailed off. The fox looked around, left, right and behind him, seeing no one else around he plucked up the courage to de cloth. “Excuse me a sec Mr. Lupin.” Gid said as he padded back to the lounge chair. With his back turned he took off his shirt, wrapped his towel around his waist and slipped his shorts off. Lupin smiled as he got a nice view of the bottom of Gideon’s fluffy rump each time he lifted a leg while taking his shorts off. He shook his head as he thought to himself, “That is one shy fox”.  
  
Gideon returned to the pool edge with his towel covering hit privates. He looked down at Lupin in the water and tried to figure out the logistics of getting into the water without being exposed or getting his towel wet. Finally at a loss he sighed quietly and pulled his towel off and dropped it beside him, then sat down on the lip of the pool. Lupin watched the fox intently, his eyes drawn to Gid’s nakedness, and as if in slow motion, Lupin watched the fuzzy pair of golden testicles between the fox’s legs as they touched down on the edge of the pool, then squashed gently into the rest of his soft parts as he put his full weight down on his rump.  
  
Gid saw the wolf staring at his midsection and got extremely hot in the ears. After a few seconds of embarrassment he finally got out a “Well?”  
  
Lupin was shaken from his staring and realized his blatant impoliteness. Blushing extremely hard he stammered out a quiet “Well what?” while he looked up at Gid’s face above him.  
  
Gideon couldn’t believe the words that came out of his muzzle next, “You like what you was lookin’ at?”  
  
Lupin’s face went full crimson and he turned away embarrassed but honestly remarked, “You are probably the biggest fox I’ve ever seen. And I don’t mean your belly but… your soft parts… your sheath and balls, they are easily as large as a wolf twice you’re size!”  
  
Gideon lifted his weight off the cement with his arms and fell into the pool with a healthy splash, which sent a large ripple across the surface. Lupin looked back as him as Gideon casually said, “Really? Well Ah dunno. Nevah seen another fox nekkid before, nor many other mammals really. A boyfriend once, Wull, and ah guess me and my childhood friend saw each other nekkid when we used to skinny dip in the lake as yung ‘uns but that don’t count. Ah guess ah figured everthin’ was just normal fer a fox. Ceptin’ my belly uh course.”  
  
“Oh no!” Lupin said smiling. “That’s something special you got there. Impressive even.”  
  
“You wouldn’t just be tryin’ ta butter me up would ya?” Gideon fired back along with sending a small wave in Lupin’s direction as he swung his arm across the surface of the water.  
  
“I was just trying to pay you a compliment you big oaf!” Lupin laughed as he returned a big splash of his own.  
  
Gideon felt something wake up inside of him, some lost part of his youth when he actually had fun on those rare occasions, playing with one or two of his predator friends. Those moments when he could forget about his terrible home and his terrible parents and just have fun running and swimming and laying in the grass on warm summer days.  
  
Gid swam up to the wolf and dunked him and tried to get away. The wolf grabbed his tail from under water and pulled himself up to the fox’s back. He tried to climb up on top of the fox’s shoulders but Gid dove forward and dumped him off.  
  
The two played like cubs for a bit but Gideon tired quickly. He swam over to the shallow end of the pool and sat on one of the underwater steps panting a bit. Lupin swam up to him and playfully blurted out “You are one cute foxie, but you need to get out a bit more and build up some endurance.”  
  
“Don’t ah know it! That was one o’ my main goals for this trip actually.”  
  
Lupin floated closer and closer, eyes and ears poking above the water, till his nose bumped into Gideon’s chest. Looking up into the fox’s eyes he lifted his muzzle out of the water and asked, “And what was the other reason you came here?”  
  
“Wull.. as ah said, ah dinna really know what kind a place this was. Ah probably would have never come ifn’ ah had ta be honest. But…” Gideon glanced sown at the cute wolf muzzle he couldn’t help but smile as he said, “Ah’m kinda glad ah did. Ah meant to try and meet some new people, preds like me.” Gideon reached out with both paws and pulled the wolf into a big “bear” hug.  
  
Lupin beamed as he put his arms around Gideon’s neck and sat in his lap hugging him back. The two sat there in the water in a long embrace, sheaths pressed against each other, nuzzling each other’s necks quietly in the dark for several minutes as the surface of the water calmed down and the twinkling pool lights lit their bodies up from underneath.  
  
Lupin broke the embrace and hopped out of the pool lending Gid a paw to help him out. Let’s rest over here” he said as he led the fox towards a large lounger, probably meant for one of the larger cats or bears. Before reaching it they both shook themselves of as much water as they could, then used their towels to dry off in front of one of the heaters. It was still a bit chilly, even with the space heaters on. Lupin trotted off and quickly retuned with a large folded blanket in his arms. He lay down on the lounger and wrapped the blanket over himself, and coyly patted at the open space he left for Gideon while smiling brightly.  
  
“Well alright, ah do need a rest after that”, Gid said as he slipped under the blanket and laid down facing the wolf. They just looked at each other’s eyes for a bit then moved closer into a snuggle once more.  
  
After some time Lupin noticed that the fox’s breathing was slowing and was afraid he may be falling asleep. He wasn’t ready for the evening to end so soon and he had to leave in the morning. He decided to try something a little more forward and hoped the fluffy ball of red fur wouldn’t object.  
  
The wolf rolled onto his back and snuggled up against Gideon’s belly. He used his right paw to gently massage the fox’s fuzzy golden belly fur. He worked his way in circles and moved slowly ever downward. Gid noticed but didn’t let on, he just relaxed and enjoyed the friendly company. When the wolf’s paw had made its way all the way down to Gideon’s soft parts, he felt a paw finger tracing a circle around the end of his sheath, at that point Gid softly spoke up, “Say Lupin… What is it that you expect to happen here?”  
  
Lupin paused and thought a bit about what to say. “Well Gid… I thought we were hitting it off pretty well and… when I first saw you naked I just couldn’t keep thinking how much I really wanted to touch you and see you uh... in all your foxy glory so to speak. I wanted to feel you and make you, and honestly, me, happy for a little while.”  
  
Gideon laughed, “Well that’s a cute way uh putting it”. He thought for a bit and realized he’s already feeling a tingling sensation between his legs, and it had been a long time since he’d even touched himself… After a long silence, he quietly replied, “Well Ah didn’t mean ta stop ya. Just… be low key about it, ah might die uh embarrassment if’n someone were ta come by and see what was goin’ on”  
  
Lupin’s eyes sparkled in the darkness “Yes yes! You just lay there, let me do everything, I’ll make you feel awesome you big orange fluffball.”  
  
Lupin turned a bit back towards the fox, with his left paw he palmed Gideon’s fat sheath and gently stroked it. It’s was thick and soft and the wolf was beside himself with joy over it. He gently tugged and squeezed it and petting him softly till the fox started ‘showing’. It had been years since anyone else had touched Gid that way and his animal instincts responded quickly. The wolf switched to using his right paw to softly stroke Gideon’s exposed member. Gideon was amazingly thick for his species, Lupin couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t even get his paw around him.  
  
Gideon muffled a little whine as he was being stroked. “You like that?” Lupin whispered rhetorically. Gideon just nodded thinking “His pads are a lot softer than mine, that’s for sure, he’s obviously no farm boy”. Lupin reached around under Gideon’s sheath with his right arm and reached behind his heavy fur covered scrotum. He gently squeezed and massaged the loose skin on the back side.  
  
At this point the wolf was also rigidly exposed. He shifted his hips a bit to line himself up with Gideon, laying his canid cock against the fox’s, he looked down under the blanket and saw how dwarfed he was by Gideon. Lupin wrapped his left paw around them both the best he could, stroking the two of them together. Gideon rubbed himself back against the warmth of the wolf, getting deep into the feeling of bliss that was overcoming him. Lupin licked at Gid’s neck and muzzle and the two kissed and nuzzled. Gideon couldn’t take any more and knew he was close, very close. He started to say something but Lupin already knew, he could feel the fox’s balls tightening up under his paw and he softly said “It’s okay just let it happen”. Almost immediately Gideon’s body shuddered as he unloaded days of pent up release and years of lacking warm closeness with another mammal all over the wolf’s paws and belly. As the wolf felt fox’s cock pulsing in his grip and his warm cum on his paw, Lupin went over the brink as well and soon added his mating scents to Gideon’s. Lupin continued to stroke the both of them gently and slowly till their orgasms slowly subsided. Lupin’s belly and some of his chest were covered in the foxes cum, he felt warm inside and he melted as he ran a pawfinger through the wetness on his belly.  
  
Finally Lupin let go of the two of them and Gideon rolled over on the wolf with a big hug, pressing their cocks together and into each other’s belly fur. Gid moved his hips, rubbing the two of their cocks against each other and into their wet fur while looking at the wolf in the eyes, not wanting the good feeling to stop. After a bit he rolled back and they held onto each other for quite some time, listening to each other’s pounding hearts and heavy breathing as they slowly calmed came down from the peak of bliss. Neither one said another word as they laid there, sleepiness replacing primal urges until, exhausted, they both fell fast asleep under the night sky.  
  
-xXx-  
  
Gideon woke feeling unusually good, daytime foxes are not usually morning mammals. He opened his eyes seeing that he was muzzle to muzzle with a fox sized grey wolf. The evening’s events come back to him in a flash and he found himself retroactively embarrassed and almost flat out panicking about the current situation. He looked around and breathed a sigh of relief that no one else seemed to be was seen yet. The sky was light but the sun hadn’t come over the horizon yet. Still he thought, “How am I going to get to my room from here looking like this? Where did I leave my clothes?” he thought with alarm. He took a peek under the blanket at his completely naked body, his fur was utterly and embarrassingly rumpled and… Gideon ran a paw up his belly... “Still wet” he groaned as he nursed conflicting feelings happiness and horror.  
  
Just then Lupin woke up and sleepily cooed “Hey there purr fox” with a happy expression on his face.  
  
“Lupin! We gotta get out of here and back to our rooms to clean up!”  
  
“Relax big guy. There’s no one up yet. And they have some nice big showers in that building just over there.” The wolf said as he pointed to the other side of the pool. “So let’s just gather our things and head over there for a little clean up okay?”  
  
“Oh uh.. okay.” Gid looked down at the wolf’s chest and belly and had another wash of mixed feelings of pride at the size of the mess he made of the wolf’s fur and horror at the size of the mess he made of the poor wolfs fur. “A-ah’m so, so s-sorry about…” he stammered as the wolf poked at himself.  
  
“Ha no need, we’ll be good as new in no time, come on!”  
  
The two of them quickly gathered their belongings, “Leave the blanket, they’ll get that” Lupin offered. For some reason they practically tippy toed over to the showers as if they had done something wrong and were afraid of being caught. Once inside they put their cloths down on a bench and shared a shower stall which, like the lounge chair was quite large to accommodate all sized of mammals. They started washing up and Gid turned to the wolf and said, “Er let me help, Ah dun this to ya” and he methodically soaped up and washed the wolf’s chest, upper, and lower belly until his front was slick and clean. After admiring his work for a second, he moved his paw lower and washed wolfs soft parts gently. “Hey, Ah didn’t get ta feel yours last night at all” Gid laughed. They finished by washing each other’s backs, rumps and tails and finally helped each other to dry off.  
  
After a few more moments of appreciating each other’s natural state with some good natured posturing, they reluctantly put on their cloths and were fit for general presentation once more. “Breakfast?” “Gosh yes, ah’m starvin’!”  
  
-xXx-  
  
The red fox was most of the way through chomping down on a stack of strawberry pancakes with whipped cream and Lupin had finished off his omelet when the wolf spoke up. “Well Gid, I’m afraid that I have to leave today to return to Zootopia. I have to get back to work tomorrow and it’s a LONG train ride home.” Gid almost instantly looked pained by the news but Lupin quickly put a paw to the side of his face, “Gideon, I just want to thank you for last night, I hope you enjoyed the evening we had as much as I did, and I’m sorry we didn’t meet sooner but that’s just the way things go sometimes. So don’t be sad, be happy we met!”  
  
“Ah guess your right” Gideon replied with a weak smile.  
  
“That’s more like it! Hey, you like raw fish right, you ever had sushi?”  
  
“Ah never even heard uh it”  
  
“You’ll love it, you can only get it in Zootopia, you could come visit me sometime and I’ll take you out on the town!”  
  
“Ah well, ah don’t really take to the big city much, only been thar once or twice.”  
  
“Well here is my business card. Come look me up or call me and we’ll do something together if you do come to town okay?”  
  
“Okay” Gid said as he put the card in his pocket, though he knew the chance of ever calling him was slim to none.  
  
The Wolf got up from the table and motioned for Gid to stand with outstretched arms. “One last hug!” Then while they held paws he continued, “I’ll see you sometime Gid”. The wolf turned and practically ran off toward his room to pack but paused to shout “Thanks for everything!” before he was out of earshot.  
  
Gideon sat back down and finished his pancakes, alternating between being happy and sad with each bite, but by the time he was done, it was mostly a happy fox.  
  
-xXx-  
  
Back in his room, Gideon Grey changed his cloths, brushed his teeth and completed his morning ritual. Having sated seven years of close companionship drought, his mind turned back to the many other activities of the resort. He spent the next couple of days exploring the beach, climbing the rocks and tide pools, taking a group nature hike into the forest, laughing at all the city yokels as they freaked out about the poisonous plants, bugs, snakes and other lower animals crawling the forest floor. He even took a surfing lesson, but that wasn’t destined to go well. At least the raccoon instructor was cute and flirted with him the entire time which made the afternoon fun.  
  
While worn out and muscle tired a lot of the time, Gid was feeling himself get stronger with more stamina each day. He was eating better as well, far less sweets, except for breakfast pancakes of course, but mostly more protein, more carnivore overall all than usual. Ever since he had stopped doing actual physical labor for the Hopps’ family for supplies and to work off the loan to build his business, he’d definitely let himself go too much. Gid patted his belly, it was still there, but the better he felt in general, the less bad he felt about it.  
  
After a particularly long hike along the flower covered plateau and ocean cliffs to the south the next day, he drug himself onto the hotel property and trudged down the hallway to the elevators to go lay on his bed for the next 18 hours or so. Half way there he got stopped by a tall tiger waving at him. He was wearing a very small set of briefs and nothing else which caused him to pause. The tiger had large muscled arms and shoulders and was standing outside of a massage parlor. Gid smiled at him tiredly, waved and started to continue on when the tiger broke the silence, “Wait Mr. Fox! You look positively beat my friend. Maybe you could, no, I know you could use a good massage right now.”  
  
Gid looked up at him and agreed partly, “Well you got one thing right, I shore am tired… and sore. A’h dunno ‘bout no massage though.”  
  
“Come on over, let me give you a little preview, I’ll work on your shoulders for free, how’s that?” the Tiger said with a friendly smile.  
  
Gid was impressed with the way he was trying hard to make a sale. “Well ah can’t turn down a free shoulder rub” he said as he made his way back to the tigers shop. “You can call me Tiggy if you want”. Gideon chuckled internally at the silly name but luckily was too tired to have it show on his face. “Mah name is Gid” the fox said back lazily as he sat down in the chair the tiger had out front just for this sales tactic.  
  
The tiger dug into Gideon’s sore neck and shoulders with a surprising gusto. “Ouch, ow ow ow” complained the fox. “Oh sorry sorry, you really are bundled up back here… Try to relax and I’ll go slower and build up to the deep tissue ok?” “A’right” The tiger started over using just the tips of his paw fingers and less pressure, singling out muscles that were tight and working the knots out slowly and carefully. Gid was making more pleasurable “oh oh oh” sounds now letting Tiggy know he was on the right track.  
  
After 5 minutes the feline masseuse let go of the fox’s shoulders and brushed his fur back down. “Sooooo? What do you think? I can do your entire body from scalp to toes right now of you like. You’ll feel a ton better when you go to bed tonight, I promise” Gideon rubbed his neck and shoulder with a paw and they really did feel a lot better, and the massage itself felt good too. Finally he said “Yah got a deal. I could use a really good sleep tonight.”  
  
Tiggy led Gideon into the salon and showed him where he could get undressed. Gid removed his clothing in the changing room and came out with a towel around his waist and headed over to where Tiggy was setting up the canine table. There were tables of all shapes and sizes to fit a varied clientele. The table made for canids had a deep V chest indentation and the table split and conformed to his legs so he wasn’t laying directly on his male parts which can be pretty uncomfortable when lying flat on his belly. At the head was a padded ring to lay his snout though or his cheeks if he preferred to lay his head sideways. Gideon climbed up on the table and lay out while the masseuse made finale adjustments for his exact body size.  
  
“There, comfortable? Nothing pinching or pressing on anything too hard?”  
  
“Nope I might pass out right here!”  
  
“Well see about that!” The big tiger went right into it. Starting with his scalp and cheeks and massaging around his ears. He went in for deeper tissue on his neck the second time, it didn’t hurt nearly as much as before. The tiger worked his way down Gideon’s body slowly. As he moved to each new area, the ones he already worked on felt completely relaxed and pain free, it was like magic. It tickled a bit when the tiger got down to his hips but it quickly passed. The Tiger was now working on the base of his tail, this was a spot he wasn’t used to having people touch, not even himself, and it was generating some embarrassingly nice feelings up his spine causing him to make some involuntary purring sounds.  
  
Tiggy then moved onto his rump. This was a big muscle and needed a lot of work. Unfortunately it was just making poor Gideon more sexually aroused. Having someone play with his rump was a unique experience and it having been three days since his evening with Lupin he was overdue for a pawing already. Half embarrassed but fully enjoying the massage he just had to put up with it. His excitement was physically at its peak, his foxy malehood was fully exposed and hanging down between the legs of the table as the masseuse worked his way around his rump and to his inner thighs. Gideon convinced himself that this must happen often and that he was probably out of sight of the masseuse. But he was blushing hard and hoping it would go away by the time he finished and had to get up!  
  
No such luck. The tiger worked his way down Gideon’s legs one at a time and was finishing up on his feet and toes and Gid was more rigid than ever under the table and starting to fret. “Hey don’t tense up on my now! Were almost done, just relax and let me get these fuzzy toes done.”  
  
He almost didn’t notice when the massage was over. Gid just laid there, tongue hanging out of his muzzle, completely melted into the massage table. The Tiger looked him over and smiled to himself knowing it was another job well done. And also of course that he had given the fox an impressive erection which the tiger always took as a compliment. Yes, it was easily visible to the masseuse while working on his legs and feet.  
  
Tiggy came back with a fur comb and began brushing Gideon’s fur down. This was the last step of the procedure and if the fox had not calmed down when he finished, he knew what to do.  
  
If anything the brushing just made things worse. The fox was actually dripping onto the catch tray below the table now. Thankfully Gid didn’t know this thus saving himself from absolutely hysterical embarrassment. Tiggy walked up to the prone fox, put his paw on his back and knelt down to talk to him quietly, “Now Gid, before you get up, I am allowed to offer you a specialty massage service if you like for a small additional fee”  
  
Gideon’s face was still in the padding ring so Tiggy couldn’t see his quizzical look, but after the fox didn’t answer the tiger had to spell it out, “I can leave you alone to privately get up and get dressed if you like, or… I have a specialized masseuse that can take care of the one spot I haven’t touched. Would you be interested?” Gideon’s ears lay flat which the Masseuse did notice with a smile and after a few moments he heard a faint “yes” come from under the table.  
  
Tiggy patted him on the back and said in a normal voice “Wait just one minute then, I will call them”. “Them?” Gid wondered to himself a bit wide eyed. He pulled his snout out of the massage ring and laid his head sideways on it just in time to see two identical looking servals walking up to him. One of them talked to him directly while the other disappeared around the other side of the table. “Sir, we will begin shortly. Please just relax and enjoy.” And with that the other serval disappeared under the table where he couldn’t see.  
  
Ferra and Farra were brothers, though not identical twins, and they loved their job. They specialized in genital massage and were very good at it. Ferra got out a small bottle of oil and oiled up his paw pads which he took great pains to keep as soft as mammalianly possible. After oiling his pads Ferra began working on Gideon’s exposed member. He worked his paw pads over it slowly from base to tip, one paw on the bottom, the other on top, making swirling motions with all paw fingers along the way. Once at the tip, with a little extra attention to just the underside near the tip, he moved back down to the base again and repeated. Meanwhile Farra went to work on Gids’ thick fuzzy sheath, massaging up and down the sides of it. Switching from his sheath to his softly furred testicles with the gentlest of touches he massaged the loose fur around and between them and up to where they joined his body.  
  
Gid tried hard to not make any involuntary sounds but he couldn’t help the occasional purr. He started to tense up as he felt he was getting closer to climax, when Ferra said quietly “Please relax Mr. Gideon, it will be better if you relax. Just lay there and let us work on you. When it is time, do not move, or say anything, we can tell. Just let it happen naturally.”  
  
Gid relaxed himself with some effort. The little cats were good, very experienced obviously. He was getting so close… he closed his eyes and everything was quiet, not a sound out of the cats, he was alone in a vacuum with his feelings of pleasure. Ferra knew it was nearly time, he switched to a more closed paw interlock around the fox’s girth, which was proving a tad more difficult than usual. He then worked up and down the shaft rhythmically as Farra rubbed him up between his orbs with one paw and squeezed on his sheath with the other. Ferra gave his brother a silent signal as he could feel the fox’s orbs tensing up and Ferra squeezed down on the fox with both paws tighter than before. One, two, three strokes and the big fox’s muscles contracted forcing a massive shot of cum from between the servals soft paw pads. One, two , three, four, five contractions… the fox was nearly spent… Ferra kept up a gentle massage around the fox’s tip as his climax slowly subsided… He looked at his brother and they exchanged a knowing smile at the strength of the orgasm and the quantity of white pearlescent fluid in the catch tray. The servals had been right, reaching the peak of ecstasy from a state of complete relaxation with most intense physical sensation of the Gideon’s life.  
  
Ferra wrapped his paws around the fox one more time and squeezed him once more from base to tip to expel the last of the foxes sex fluids, then quietly pulled out some antiseptic clean-wipes and gently wiped the fox’s member of the massage oil. After they were done cleaning him up, they both left the room quietly and opposite to the direction Gideon was currently facing. He laid there panting for a bit, then with a little difficulty he got up on his elbows and looked around. Seeing that no one was there, he got up off the table as his fox member slipped back inside its cozy home. He put the towel back on and headed for the changing room. Once clothed and looking like a presentable fox again he stepped out and there was Tiggy waiting for him. He shook Gid’s paw and thanked him for his patronage as if nothing special had happened.  
  
Gideon staggered back to his room and collapsed on the bed. “Ooooooooh I’m a gonna sleep good tonight” he groaned with his face buried in the pillows. “That were the most amazin’ orgasm uh mah life”, he thought to himself, “But… ah gotta say ah liked the cuddles with that wolf more” he thought as he quickly drifted off to sleep.  
  
-xXx-  
  
Gideon awoke as his room brightened with the morning’s first light. He stretched his arms, legs and tail and marveled at now relatively pain free he still was after yesterday’s long day of hiking. In an especially good mood he hopped into the shower, then the dryer and almost reluctantly put on his clothing to go have breakfast. Strawberry pancakes were more important than the au-naturale feeling he was getting used to, at least for now.  
  
Heading down to breakfast he was formulating his plan for the day. “Today its mah turn to pick someone out an try to get ta know them”, he said to himself confidently, or at least, he tried to sound confident as he said it. After being seated and his order taken, he scanned the nearby tables as waited for his breakfast to arrive. “Hmmm, everyone looks too busy eating or talking to partners already” he said to himself. His breakfast came and he quickly scarfed down pancake after pancake. “I’ll head to the bar next” he thought as he stuffed the last of his syrupy breakfast into his mouth.  
  
It was early of course but the bar served mimosas and a continental breakfast for those that wanted something fast and/or a little intoxicating. Since he was on vacation after all, Gideon sat and ordered a mimosa and checked out the tables. He saw a beautiful snow leopard sitting alone and was dumbstruck, he always and a thing for cats since losing his one and only boyfriend. His heart thumped once and then started to beat fast as he worked up the nerve to go talk to him. Just as he was about to get up, a cougar came to the snow leopard’s table holding two plates with muffins on them and Gideon’s heart sank a bit.  
  
He finished his drink, not seeing any other prospects at the bar and headed for the pool lockers. He took his clothes off and put them away without a hint of embarrassment, taking just his towel and sunglasses with him to the pool itself. He hopped onto a lounger that had the back up, and while lying against it, watched various carnivores walk past. Most of the guests were paired off, and the single ones all looked so busy running off somewhere or looked somehow “too good” him, that he didn’t have the courage to strike up a single conversation all afternoon. He found some pleasure at watching several preds naked in the pool but then he started to feel a bit guilty about it. “This is going to be a lot harder than I thought” he said to himself with a sigh.  
  
Gideon got up from the lounger and grabbed his towel, whipping it over his shoulder he made his way down to the beach. The path was dirt and grass and wound down a long hill covered with little yellow and white flowers. The coolness of the path felt good on his pads. At the end of the path he hopped down onto the white sand and made his way down to the water’s edge. Letting the cool salt water wash over his feet, he took a deep breath of the ocean air and looked up and down the beach. There were several mammals out, laying belly up or tail up on various brightly colored towels, some with umbrellas shading them, others sitting up and watching the waves. Though no one could see him looking at them specifically due to his sunglasses, the strange feeling of invading the others privacy by checking them out came over him again. Besides, everyone was already doing their own things. No one looked like they wanted company. How were you supposed to tell? A cloud settled over his mind as he realized he just had no idea how any of this actually worked. He got fairly discouraged thinking that he was just a dumb country fox and was just plain out of his element.  
  
Gid straightened himself up and took another deep breath. “Another day uh beach combin’ for me ah guess! More exercise can’t hurt.” With that he turned northward and walked along the hard wet sand where the waves were washing up. Eventually he came to a large rock outcropping that had fallen from a tall cliff above blocking the beach. After sizing it up, he decided he could scramble over the top rather than swim out around it.  
  
On the other side was a long stretch of completely uninhabited beach. Perfect for looking for more strange bits of shells and corals and other brightly colored or amusingly squishy items the ocean had washed up. Back down on the sand he slowly walked along with his eyes glued to the ground. Occasionally he’d squat or get down on all fours to look at something closely. He almost looked feral being completely unclothed save for the sunglasses and the towel over a shoulder.  
  
After standing up too quickly from a squat at one point he saw stars for a bit and put his paws to his head; when they cleared he saw something large up the beach a ways off. It looked like a downed tree or a large out of place rock or something. The fox trotted (almost but not quite an actual jog) up the beach till he got closer. Whatever it was, it was laying on a towel so probably not a tree or a rock. But still he couldn’t make it out. He got closer and could finally identify the head which was facing away from him. It looked asleep. What if it was dead? He thought briefly but then he saw see its body rise and fall slowly, it was breathing.  
  
He quietly padded a bit closer. It was skinny at the top, small head but large muzzle, then thick in the middle, then skinny at the bottom. It had... arms? But no paws. No, it had paws but no fingers. And like a lot of other mammals in the area, it had no clothing and was clearly male. But what the heck was he looking at? Being as perplexed as he was, Gideon failed to realize that the low sun was casting a long fox shadow and it had crossed over the sleeping gentleman’s face, causing him to wake and moan out in a tired sounding voice, “Who’s there?”  
  
Gid nearly leapt out of his fur, stumbling backwards in the soft sand he ended up falling on his tail. The creature rolled itself over do that it could look directly at the intruder, blinking a couple of times to clear his eyes. The larger creature sat up and rubbed his eyes some more with his fingerless paws, finally directing his gaze directly at the startled fox.  
  
“A-ah’m sorry for waking you!” the fox squeaked out in an abnormally high pitched voice.  
  
“That’s okay I guess” The creature looked skyward and said, “Looks like I’ve slept almost the entire day away according to the sun” in a low pitched voice with a slight accent. “Was there something you wanted of me?”  
  
“No… no ah was jus passin’ by an…” Gid stammered nervously twiddling his fingers together. “Ah didn’t know if you was alive or not or even a mammal. I thought ya might be a big fish washed up or somthin’”  
  
“A big fish?” the creature barked back as Gideon cowered a little. After a long pause the strange mammal bursts out in laughter for several seconds. “I guess you have never met anyone of my species before then?”  
  
“Ah, no. Sorry.” Gid looked down embarrassed.  
  
“Well come on, you got a towel, come sit next to me” the creature invited, then punctuated it by slamming one of his fingerless paws down onto the sand with a loud “Whop!”  
  
Gideon nervously laid his towel down next to the creatures’ and sat down on it.  
  
“Alright then, you get 5 questions, so go ahead and ask them.”  
  
“Um, okay, so what are ya?”  
  
“Straight to the point. I am a sea lion. No… not related to lions. Something completely different but that is what I am called. In some places I am known as a sea dog, but I’m not a canine either.”  
  
“So, what happened to ya paws?” Gideon said nervously as that was really his biggest worry.  
  
“Nothing happened to them, this is the way they are!” the sea lion barked, slapping them together with a loud Smack! Then quieter, “Look, see this is my arm, and here is my elbow, just like you and this is the palm of my ‘paw” just like yours, but it’s like one big paw pad, no fur. Now watch” the sea lion said as he curled the tip of his ‘paw’. “I can grasp things just like you can, I actually have finger bones in there, they just all move together. I mean I’ll never play the piano but, they work fine otherwise. And technically it’s called a ‘flipper’.”  
  
“May I?” Gideon asked as he reached out and lightly grasped the edge of the sea lions flipper. He ran his other paw down the underside and over the back. It was indeed completely furless like his paw pads and kind of soft and squishy like them too. The sea lion pulled his flipper back and said, “Ahem, you have three questions left”  
  
Gideon looked the sea lion up and down and said quietly “Where are your ears?”  
  
“My ears are here”, the sea lion tapped the side of his head with a flipper tip, “The same place yours are, they are just very small, I hear underwater very good with them and not too bad on land either.”  
  
“Do you have a tail?”  
  
“Yes! Sort of”. The sea lion rolled onto his belly and wiggled a small stubby tail then rolled back over and sat up again. “Last question”.  
  
“Um…”, the fox stalled as he was looking down between the sea lions legs. He had questions about that area as well but couldn’t think of a polite way to bring it up.  
  
“Don’t you even want to know my name?!?” the sea lion said incredulously.  
  
“Oh! Sure, hold on…” Gideon brushed off his right paw and held it out. “Mah name is Gideon! But you can call me Gid, everyone does.”  
  
The sea lion smirked and extended his flipper to complete the pawshake saying, “My name is Zalof, and you can just call me Zal”. He paused and then in a more friendly tone said “Gid my friend, you need to work on your introduction game big time!”  
  
Gideon looked sheepish and looked down at his own foot paws quietly and said, “Yes I know.. this is mah first time here and I don’t really know what I’m doing ta tell ya the truth.”  
  
“Well don’t worry too much about it, you’ll get better. Now then, I already know what you are. You are a handsome red fox, with unusually large fuzzy ears, a handsome thick coat of shockingly bright red-orange fur, an adorably plump belly, an incredibly plush bushy tail and a set of unusually large male genitalia, at least from what I’ve seen of foxes in the past.”  
  
Gideon’s ears practically glowed red hot at Zal’s description of him. He just continued to look down at his feet and managed to mutter a quiet “Thank you”.  
  
“Heh don’t thank me, I’m just telling it like it is! You are basically everything I’m not, well except for the genitalia part, I got you beat there let me assure you. But I can honestly say that I consider you to be probably the most adorable creature I’ve ever seen in this place, and I come here a lot. Not to mention a nice down to earth mammal. You my friend are a real breath of fresh air. So many of the regulars are here are just… well I won’t say anything bad but they are in the end rather stand-offish.” The sea lion replayed the last thing he said and retracted, “Ugh, listen to me. I’m the one that’s sleeping all night on the beach over a mile away from the resort. Who’s the stand-offish one I wonder…’’ he trailed off.  
  
Gideon just kept looking at his toes while talking, “Well ah dunna know if’n ah can believe all that ta be true. Ah’m just a pudgy baker fox the truth be told.” Then he finally looked back at Zal, looking at him head to toe. The sea lion was a buff tan all over except his muzzle faded to a dark nose. His chest and upper back and neck had a thicker ruff of fur but mostly his fur was tight and short. His bare skinned flippers were almost black in color. “Ya know, ya’ll have a nice, sleek, stream lined shape with a very powerful look about you. An‘ ya simple bold coloring adds to the effect. Ah think ya’ll quite attractive now that I can see the whole of ya and not just your pieces and parts.”  
  
“Well aren’t you the sweet one… Come over here Mr. Fox” Zal said, lightly patting his own towel with a flipper. “Come over and rest with me, listen to the waves. It’s the best way to fall asleep!” Gideon moved over and lay down on Zal’s towel, with his back against the sea lion’s belly. A pair of large flippers wrapped around Gid’s soft midsection. Zal gently rubbed the fox’s belly slowly, not letting on just how much he enjoys the feeling of thick soft fur on his non furred areas. Neither said anything and just laid there on the beach listening to the waves till they both dozed off.  
  
-xXx-  
  
Gideon awoke from the nap and yawned. “Oh I hate falling asleep in the afternoon… so tired. Where am I anyway and what is this around my…” Gid looked down at the large flippers straddling his midsection and remembered everything. Gid turned to look at Zal’s peaceful sleeping face. “He sure does sleep well for someone that already slept all day”.  
  
Gideon gently placed a paw on the sea lion’s muzzle, smiling as he could feel the big guy breathing into his paw… then softly shook him “Hey Zal! Time to get up! You can let me go now”. The sea lion bull lifted is head and bellowed “Who said that?” then rolled over the top of Gideon on his way to a sitting position. Gideon breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn’t accidentally crushed and answered “It’s me! Gideon the fox remember? You almost crushed me there!”  
  
“Oh yeah, sorry about that” Zal said yawning and rubbing his bleary eyes.  
  
Gid asked the sea lion, “Well ah was wonderin’ if ya weren’t getting’ a bit hungry? How long ya been out here without food anyways?”  
  
“Oh I feed myself in the ocean. It’s all free!”  
  
Gideon finds himself a bit repulsed at the thought of eating live fish or who knows what else out in the wild ocean. “Wull that doesn’t sit too well with mah belly I dun think. Maybe ya’d like ta come with me and have a nice sit down dinner instead? Maybe … get to know each other a bit better? Mah treat!”  
  
“You foxes are sly aren’t you? Sure, I won’t pass up a free cooked meal. Let’s head back, hope I can remember where I left my clothes”.  
  
Back on the resort grounds and back in their resort clothes, the odd pair waited in line at the fish place for the hostess. Gideon noticed that Zal was getting a lot of odd looks from people in line. “Hey I thought you said you came here a lot, it looks like most people are as baffled by you as I was.”  
  
“Oh that’s not because they don’t know who or what I am, it’s because they do!” Zal said with a smile, “I’ll explain when we’re seated.” Nothing more was said in line. Gideon just thought on how his country fox mind wasn’t really designed for dealing with such mysterious goings on, he liked things plain and simple when it came to interactions with other mammals.  
  
The pair were seated in a large booth, Gid got in first and scooted around the table a ways, then the sea lion sat down and scooted over to sit right next to him. Gid smiled internally at Zal’s decision to sit close. The two ordered and sent the waiter on his way. Gid’s appetizer came out quickly and as he started to dig into it Zal couldn’t help ribbing him, “So you know the Hamachi is raw fish right?”  
  
“Yes, and it is delicious, but it’s not alive and wigglin’ as ah’m trying to eat it”, the fox said with a bit of snark as he looked over at the sea lion.  
  
“Touché, I didn’t know you were so sophisticated Mr. Fox” Zal quipped as elbowed Gid in the side.  
  
“Aw, there aint nuthin’ sophisti-cated about me, Ah’m just a poor baker fox from Bunnyburrow whose blowing three years of savings on this little vacation.”  
  
“Bunnyburrow? A fox living in the land of rabbits? How’s that work?”  
  
Gid finished his appetizer, licked his lips and smiled with a satisfied grin. “Ah there’s not much ta tell, Ah was raised there, never moved away. Growin’ up was hard, but ah had nowhere else ta go. Slept out in the woods or by the lake most nights to escape mah parents constant fightin’, washed mah cloths and myself in the lake, ate insects, wild berries mostly, snuck onta farms and stole food or bullied it from the prey kids at school. Pretty much tha only reason ah went ta school at all.” Gideon looked down guiltily as he said that last part. “When ah did go home starving I more often got the belt rather than a meal. I was terrible to them poor bunnies back then. When ah was older ah could take care of mahself better. Ah got a job on the biggest farm in the area, the Hopps place. Even after what ah did to their kin they took pity on this poor excuse for a fox and gave me a job. Ah got all the food ah could eat for helpin’ them with chores and ah eventually developed a taste for the sweet stuff Mrs. Hopps would make, pies, tarts, cookies and the like. Eventually ah turned to helpin out Mrs. Hopps with the cookin’, and the bakin’ for their huge brood. I enjoyed that a lot more than workin’ in the fields even though it would be considered by most folks around there as ‘doe’s work’. Later still they gave me a loan to start mah own business! Things were really lookin’ up at that point. I now bake for the entire ‘Burrows and even sell a bit in the big city. I stay because ah owe them bunnies a lot for one thing or another. Shore does get lonely though, no other foxes around anymore, very few other preds. Ah hadda highschool boyfriend for a while but sigh, alone ever since, just a fat orange fox in a sea of long bunny ears most uh the time…”  
  
Zal skritched the back of Gid’s neck to show him some comfort but then put two and two together as he Gideon’s story ended. “Waaaait… Baker fox, Bunnyburrow, Gideon… Gideon Grey’s Good Baked Stuff? I only just now realized, you sell your pies at Trader Joey’s right? I’ve had some! The blueberry is great, the strawberry rhubarb too. You’re actually kind of famous in the culinary crowd in Zootopia. I can’t believe that’s you. Did you still make them yourself or do you have a factory somewhere?”  
  
“A factory? Heck no. Ah make nearly every pie myself. I do have a couple helpers and an apprentice but nothin’ goes out unless ah inspect it personally. Basically ah was workin’ myself to death though and so with Mrs. Hopps’ insistence ah decided ta come out ta this strange place based on a magazine ad... But uh, isn’t it your turn to tell me about those stares in line?”  
  
“Whoops, looks like that’ll have to wait, our dinner has arrived”, Zal said rubbing his flippers together.  
  
The two of them ate in silence, other than a few comments about how great the food was. “Ah shore am gonna miss this great pred food when ah get back home. Ah think half mah diet is carrot based normally, other half is ingredient tastin’.”  
  
“Well After meeting the great Gideon Grey in person, my story might not be so impressive any more”, Zal laughed as he pushed his plate away. “I assume you never had a TV and likely don’t have one now since you didn’t recognize me yourself. You see all those strange body parts I have, they are all designed to do one thing, make me one of the fastest mammals there is in the water. In fact as a single specimen of my kind I am just about the fastest mammal in the water. I came to Zootopia about 10 years ago from overseas to join the Olympic swim team. I won a lot of gold medals for Zootopia in the early days. These days I am mainly a coach and the Captain of the swim team. I still participate in the endurance races and the high dive though. My medal count is lower these days but I got a few years left. But… that’s not the only reason people stare.”, Zal paused sheepishly.  
  
“You see, I come here a lot, and people know me here, and what they all know about me is that I don’t actually stay at the hotel and I rarely come up here to eat. So my showing up with a handsome fox by my side and standing in line at a restaurant, it’s something to feed the rumor mills for them. I grew up in a small town a long way from here and to tell you the truth, I really don’t like the city much, so I’m out here every chance I get, not to scout the males for fun or mates, but mainly to sleep naked on the beach, spend the days swimming, body surfing and catching my own meals just like when I was a young pup. Sometimes… I kind of wish I could just return to being a mostly feral sea lion permanently. But anyway, there aren’t many places you can go and live naked for a week without getting arrested so I try to spend as much time as I can here.”  
  
Gid picks up, “Well that’s a lot ta let sink in… but even though Ah share your distaste for the crowds and noise, havin’ lived almost feral myself for many years, ah got no wish to return ta that. Ah’m pretty comfortable with my small town life, overrun with bunnies though it may be” Gid smiled some as he said that, inside he was realizing how much he did enjoy living in rabbit-town. If he only had a real mate, his life really would be perfectly complete where he was. He stared up at the sea lion a bit causing Zal to respond, “Sooo… Mr Baker Fox? What would you like to do now?”  
  
Gid snapped out of his little reverie, “Oh.” was all he could get out. He was hurriedly thinking “What is he asking exactly. How should I respond? Take it easy, don’t embarrass yourself…” Then finally out loud, “Ya wanna take a starlight walk on the beach?”  
  
“How can I say no to that? Let’s go!”  
  
The two of them got up and Zal slipped his flipper around Gideon’s arm and held him close as they walked out. With their backs turned to the main dining room, half of the mammals watched them leave and whispered and smiled to each other as they disappeared out the doorway.  
  
They headed outside the hotel and down to the pool lockers, stowing their cloths and grabbing their towels they had stowed before going to dinner. It was a nice night, no wind, only slightly cool. Besides speed in water, the one other gift nature bestowed on the sea lion to make up for poor to average on shore hearing, and smell, was the gift of dark vision. The starlight was enough for the both of them to see the trail clearly down to the beach. They walked north along the main cove, going around several snuggling mammals in twos and even a couple of threes. With the low tide were able to go around the northern rock fall without having to go for a swim.  
  
Once on the other side, as earlier, the beach was completely empty. They laid their towels down and sat next to each other facing the ocean. Zal made the first move, again, and wrapped a flipper around the fox’s back and waist and pulled him a little closer till their hips met. Gideon raised his arm over Zal’s head and draped it over the sea lions back, his paw resting on his neck/shoulder. (It was hard to tell where one ended and the other began with the sea lions completely sleek outlines) Gid then laid his head against the sea lion and they watched the waves for a bit. He felt... safe? Was that it? He wasn’t sure but Zal made him feel secure, comfortable. It wasn’t something he was used to at all, he never felt that way at home and maybe just rarely a bit while working for the Hopps’, but this, this was so much stronger. He had an urge to hug the bigger mammal, hang on, and never let him go.  
  
Zal turned his head to the nuzzling fox and licked the side of his muzzle with a wide tongue. His tongue was not like a lion’s at all, it was wide and soft and much more like a canine. Gid looked up and instantly Zal moves his muzzle to Gid’s. Their muzzles met, nose to nose, they rubbed their noses against each other, then fur covered lips touched fur covered lips and they kissed. Kissing turned licking and rubbing muzzles till their shouts were mussed and damp. They looked at each other quietly under the starlight, making sure that each of them really wanted what the other wanted.  
  
Silently satisfied that they were both on the same level, Zal got on all fours and snuffled his nose through Gideon’s chest fur, gently pushing him down on his back. Sniffing at his foxy scent, he moved further and further south to where the fox’s natural musky scent was the strongest. The sea lion pressed his nose against the fox’s finely furred sheath, running his nose along its length and softly nuzzling Gid’s golden scrotum. “I love your scent Gideon Baker Fox, it’s so intoxicating. I’ve only been close enough to one other fox to smell this before and I remember the scent like it was yesterday. Sitting next to you in the restaurant I could faintly smell you through your clothing and it was driving me crazy not to pounce on you right then.”  
  
Gideon was too surprised to say much but his ears were burning and he had a smile that wouldn’t stop; he widened his legs for the sea lion who doubled down on sniffing and rubbing his muzzle between the fox’s legs and across his soft but growing stiffer male parts. “I want your scent on me for the night Gid, I hope you don’t mind…” The question was rhetorical though because Zal first felt, then saw, the fox’s growing erection first hand.  
  
As soon as Gideon had displayed enough of his penis, the sea lion took it into his mouth and suckled on it like it was a sugary treat. His soft tongue worked back and forth on the underside, as the fox’s physical excitement grew. As much of his cock as he was able to expose, the sea lion was able to take into his muzzle and wrap his tongue around. Gideon felt so warm inside the sea lions mouth, and his tongue was making him feel tingly all over.  
  
Gideon knew he couldn’t hold on much longer at this rate and tried to signal Zal that he might want to stop or at least switch to using his flippers, but Zal just looked up at him and winked and kept up his fox member tongue bath. Gid forgot his concerns as a wave of pleasure began to wash over him, his legs stiffened and he raised his rump off of the towel and climaxed into Zal’s suckling muzzle.  
  
The sea lion accepted Gideon’s emissions without stopping, slurping down every squirt of fox cum Gideon had to offer. He eventually slowed the pressure and speed of his suckling to not overstimulate the fox as his climax slowly subsided. When Gideon at last laid still on the towel, Zal let the fox’s cock slip from his mouth and it lay down onto his golden belly fur, wet and shining under the starlight. Gid only had a moment to gain back his higher rational processes before Zal happily bounced his large frame up beside him like an excited puppy exclaiming “Now you do me!”  
  
Gid was only barely conscious but slowly got up on all fours and crawled down and between the sea lions hind legs. His worry about what to do to please the sea lion had vanished as soon as he got there. Gideon had actually had a fifth question earlier in the day as he had noticed then that the sea lion had no sheath! There was two enormous testicles where he expected them to be, smooth skinned but nothing else except what looked like a second belly button below the first. He was too embarrassed to ask about it before, but as he stared between the big sea lions legs, his worries vanished as Zal was already at full mast, he must have gotten that way while working on me he thought to himself with a smile.  
  
His smile faded a bit when he took a good look at the sea lion though. He was huge. Long, tapered to a blunt point at the end and widening to a very thick base as it exited his lower belly. He certainly couldn’t fit that whole thing in his muzzle. He tentatively started suckling on the tip. He’d never done anything like this before and was nervous. Gid was careful to keep his sharp teeth out of the way. As he got more into it, he started enjoying it more. Happily licking the underside and nuzzling his soft facial fur along the sides, wrapping his pawfingers around the base and slowly stroking the sea lion’s length. Zal made amusing little grunts and whines whenever Gid did something that felt good and the fox took mental notes. Zal seemed to particularly like when Gid rubbed his soft facial fur along the bottom of his length. He was concentrating on that, alternating rubbing his cheek fur up and down the sea lion and suckling the end, using his tongue on the underside of the tip. All the while his paws gently played with the sea lion’s testicles. Zal looked down at the cute pie fox rubbing himself on his cock and couldn’t help smiling. He also noticed that Gid was no longer limp and was back at full erection, exposed as ever.  
  
“Hey Gid… move up here a little closer”, Zal said as he sat up. Gid scooted forward and sat down on his rump. The sea lion put his legs over the fox’s and moved close till their scrotums were pressed against each other. Zal moved his hips in little circles rubbing them together. The feel of Gideon’s warm furred balls against his bare skinned ones almost got him to climax right then. Knowing he was close, with both of the males at full mast, Zal wrapped his flipper around the two of them and pressed their undersides together. Zal’s surprisingly nimble flipper rubbed the two of them back and forth against each other, the undersides squished gently together, their natural wetness allowing them to slide effortlessly against each other and Zal’s flipper palm. Gid just stared down at what the sea lion was doing to the two of them while Zal watched the fox’s cute face.  
  
In no time the sea lion reached climax. With their members held closely together, Gid felt Zal’s pulsing as he came. Gideon’s body reacted by having its second orgasm of the night, his emissions joined with the sea lion’s, covering them both with the slippery white fluid. Gid is so taken by Zal in that instant he scrambled up and licked and kissed the large mammal on the muzzle, hugging his neck and laying down on top of him spreading their romantic mess throughout their belly fur as he did a few days ago.  
  
Zal was surprised at the unusually energetic fox and his disregard for his fur cleanliness, but returned the kisses and licks, thinking “If that’s the way he likes it…” using both flippers he hugged the fox close, belly to belly, their still engorged members intertwined in the wet fur between them. Zal rolled sideways so they could both lie together more comfortably on their sides and the fox quickly showed signs of falling asleep with closed eyes and a big smile on his face. Zal wiggled about some, digging his hip into the sand under the blanket get comfortable and hugged the sweet fox closely as they both fell asleep for the night.  
  
-xXx-  
  
The next morning Gideon woke to the sound of the surf crashing and the sun just lighting the tops of the palm trees above them. Still warmly entwined with the sea lion he smiled and hugged tighter. This caused Zal to stir as well, returning the hug and adding some nuzzling. “Good morning my charming pie fox.”  
  
“Good morning mah Olympic sea lion, that were a medal worthy event last night”.  
  
After some early morning snuggles, Zal finally broke the mood with, “Soooo… let’s talk about the condition of our fur.” As he leaned back and poked at a stiff clump of fur.  
  
The two rolled away from each other and checked themselves out, it wasn’t too pretty. “Well this means just one thing” Zal explained. “MORNING SWIM!” and he was off towards the water like a shot.  
  
Gideon watched him run on all fours, buck naked like a wild animal at a surprising speed down to the water’s edge and dive into the first oncoming wave. He sat there and just watched as the powerful swimmer shot up and down the beach; riding the waves as they came in and then leaping over them to swim back out, occasionally leaping clear out of the water, doing a flip and diving back in in one graceful move. Gid chuckled and figured he must be showing off for his benefit.  
  
What Gid really wanted at this moment was a nice hot shower. “Come on Gid!” “Come get washed up!” a voice boomed out over the waves. Zal really had a voice on him when he wanted to use it. Gid ran his claws though his fur trying to work out the clumps and brush it down but it was hopeless; there was no way he could go back to the hotel like this. He had to join the sea lion and wash up in the cold water.  
  
The surf was up and the waves washed over his feet, it was as cold as the surfing lesson but without a spring suit or a warm noon-day sun to overcome it. Zal just floated a ways off shore behind the breakers watching him closely. Gid took a few more steps into the water till it reached about half way up his legs, another swell went buy and Gid stood on his tippy toes trying not to get the cold water on his warm foxy soft parts. This was reminding his days of having to wash up in the lake as a pup as he stood there shivering.  
  
Zal just laughed and shouted “You’re like a little girl fox dear Gid, just jump in!”  
  
“Girl foxes don’t have this kind of problem, now I know why most of your parts are buried inside your body!” Gid shouted back just as a much larger crashing wave shot towards him and knocked him completely off balance, falling entirely into the water.  
  
Zal took off like a shot and was by Gid’s side in no time, “Climb on my back and hold on tight, I’ll get us beyond the waves. Gideon did what he was told but Zal’s fur was slick when wet, it was hard to even climb onto his back. Gid held him around his thick neck, interlocking his pawfingers and wrapped his legs around the sea lion’s belly, holding on as tight as he could. “Now when I say ‘Dive” hold your breath and close your eyes, I can’t jump with you on my back so we’ll go under the breakers. “Ah’ll try!” came a slightly frightened reply from the fox.  
  
Zal turned toward open water with the fox hanging on for dear life. “Dive!” he called and dove under the first wave. They came up and Gid spit out a mouthful of sea water and coughed a couple times, he hadn’t closed his mouth fast enough. “You okay back there? Probably just one or two more and we can rest”, “Dive!” Zal called out and Gid hunkered down close to his neck and they dove under the next wave with ease. “That’s better, one more… Dive!”  
  
They came up from under the last wave of the set and Zal leisurely swam them out past where they would be pummeled any more. Gid let go of the sea lion and floated away some. He was by all rights a decent swimmer, but didn’t have much wave experience. The water and the wave action had loosened up his clumped belly fur so he made quick work of running his claws through it to get it all de-clumped, then paw rubbed it to get it nice and clean. “Ah, that’s better. Still not as nice as a hot shower in my hotel room mind you’, the fox commented.  
  
“I don’t know about that, with my blubber layer I don’t really feel much difference, and swimming is so much more fun!” Zal said excitedly as he took off swimming circles around Gid at high speed.  
  
“Hey what was with that showing off ya were doing earlier, trying to impress meh?”  
  
“I wasn’t showing of you goof, that was one set of my morning exercise. So much more fun in the open ocean than in a pool though. One reason I come out here so often.”  
  
“Zal ah’ma getting kinda cold, can we go back?”  
  
“Here, hold onto me face to face” The sea lion said as he swam up to face Gideon. The fox complied and with a stroke of his powerful flippers he lifted the fox out of the water as he went backwards into a position of floating. Well most of him was out, Gideon’s legs were still in the water as they dangled off either side of the sea lion’s belly, but he was able to shake the water off his head and upper body and let the rising sun warm his fur some.  
  
“This is better” Gid said as he looked down at Zal’s face while using his claws to comb through his thick chest ruff that gave him that hint of a lion like appearance.  
  
“You’re claws feels great! Just don’t go below my chest or that’ll tickle and I’ll buck you off right quick!”  
  
“Ah see…” Gid chuckled. The fox turned to look behind him then tried carefully to turn around while not falling off. “One leg over.. Turn… Other leg over and… Hmm.”  
  
“Something wrong?”  
  
“Ah was gonna help clean you up but all that high speed zooming this way and that did the job already” Gid said as he rubbed his paws over the sea lion’s lower belly area. Gid scooted back up on the sea lion’s chest some then laid down flat along Zal’s length, finally resting his head on one of Zal’s thighs.  
  
“Gid! Your tail!” Zal exclaimed as the fox’s heavy wet tail smacked him in the face.  
  
“Oh sorry!” Gideon curled his tail up over his back. He went back to lazily using his paw pads to run up and down the sea lions lower half and his inner thigh. Gid was a bit disappointed that not one of the sea lions soft parts was visible. They were all safely tucked up inside and out of the cold. It also made him more streamlined for speed. Though the fox was having an effect on the bigger mammal, and it wasn’t from the light pawing. Gid had managed to position his rump right in front of Zal’s muzzle. A bright gold pair of orbs were pressed against his upper chest and a thick valley of fur ran up from them and disappeared under a plush tail root, all of that was surrounded by a fat round rump covered with bright orange-red fur and the entire view was driving Zal nuts! He wanted to massage that cushy rump so bad but he had to use his flippers in the water to keep them stable.  
  
“Uh hey Gid, I bet you’re getting hungry. I’d gladly catch you a fish but I have no way to prepare a fancy tartar from it. Maybe we should head back to the hotel?” Zal said trying to change the mood, for the time being anyway.  
  
“Ya got that right Mister, Ah’m starvin’!”  
  
Without warning Zal rolled over dumping the fox into the cold water.  
  
“You!” Gideon shouts, “Ya coulda warned a fox!”  
  
“Ah come on, I’ll show you something fun. Grab onto my back again and we’ll ride the next wave in!” Gideon climbed onto Zal’s back, holding tight like before. The sea lion turned toward shore and swiftly sped up to match the speed of an incoming swell. The swell rose higher and higher and Zal perfectly positioned himself over the lip as they went faster and faster. As the wave reached its crest Zal zoomed down the face fast enough to make the wind roar in the fox’s ears. Gid was half scared to death but fully exhilarated too. The wave started to break over them as if in slow motion as they traveled along its length just keeping their heads out in the open air. The wave finally collapsed into a mountain of sea foam and Zal stood on his fore flippers, using them like wings in the still coherent water below to keep their heads above the roiling whitewash.  
  
By the time the wave’s energy was spent they were settled down in knee deep water and just walked right out of the ocean. Gideon was breathless, his heart pounding from a level the exhilaration he wasn’t used too. He never even road the rides during Bunnyburrow Days. Gid hung onto the sea lion for support as they made their way up on shore. “That was amazin’” was all Gid could get out.  
  
“Told you it was fun. It never gets old either! You should learn to surf like the other mammals do”  
  
Gid raised a paw, “Tried that already. Didn’t go well. Ah’s just not built for it. Thanks for showing me what it’s like though.”  
  
The two naked mammals dried themselves off and headed back to the hotel to get dressed and hit the breakfast place.  
  
-xXx-  
  
“Ain’tcha’ gonna order nuthin’?  
  
“No, I scooped up a couple a fish while out for my morning routine, besides, I don’t get paid much so I need to keep expenses low. The train ride is sometimes the only money I spend coming out here. I don’t think I’m making the resort people very happy but they’re nice and have never said anything to me about it. Likely only because they recognize me from the TV.”  
  
“Ya shore now? I’ll pay fer it!”  
  
“I’m fine, I’ll just watch you eat”, Zal said as the waiter set down a tall stack of strawberry pancakes with whipped cream.  
  
“Well okay then, ah offered, you don’t get any uh mine now!”  
  
Gid started chomping down his pancakes like they are the first he’s seen in a month he was so hungry from the exertion over the last 12 hours. Zal took some pleasure watching the small canid stuffing his muzzle and just stared at him while he ate. Finally Gid’s belly was full of enough pancake that he has time to pause and say “What?” to Zal who was staring at him with what looked like some nefarious feral purpose. Unbeknownst to him, Gideon’s muzzle was a mess of whipped cream and some strawberry syrup, even his nose had a dab of white on it.  
  
Zal couldn’t take it any longer; he opened his large muzzle and glomped onto Gid’s small food covered muzzle, entirely enveloping it. He then licked it entirely clean from back to front as he slowly moved his muzzle off of Gid’s making a soft sucking sound as they parted. The room went silent as everyone stared at them, then quickly whispered to each other or got out their phones and started tapping away to who knows what or how may furblogs. As for Gideon, he just sat there shocked, ears red with embarrassment. He looked down at the table and covered his muzzle with his paws. He wasn’t sure if it was the PDA itself that had him so flustered or if he had just utterly fallen in love with a big sea lion, or both.  
  
Zal put a flipper on Gideon’s back and whispered an apology in his ear and the fox went back to slowly eating the remaining pancakes, being more careful not to get any more whipped cream on his face as he did so.  
  
Gideon finished his meal in silence and they left the restaurant quickly and randomly headed out through the patio bar into the late morning sun. Gid felt like barking at Zal for what happened at breakfast, but in reality, had they been in private, he would have loved it, so he kept his muzzle closed about it.  
  
“So my adorable fox, what would you like to do today?”  
  
“Ah would like to rest. Ah’m afraid that this is mah last day here and I’m about done with grand adventures. Ah jus wanna lay by the pool and do nothing more’n roll over every hour or so. An I guess, if you’re a mind ta, I wouldn’t mind having a sea lion to use as a big warm snuggle pillow all the while.” Gid said while blushing a bit and twiddling his fingers shyly.  
  
“Well consider me at your service Gid, lead the way…”  
  
The two of them once again traded clothing for towels at the lockers and headed into the pool area. Selecting one of the larger lounges and settled in for a day of restful snuggling.  
  
Que elapsed time montage:  
  
10 am: Asleep in each other’s arms, muzzle to muzzle.  
  
11 am: Asleep, Zal is the big spoon, Gid is the little spoon.  
  
12 am: Eating sandwiches and drinking beer by the pool side.  
  
1 pm: Sitting on edge of pool dangling feet and flippers and talking quietly.  
  
2 pm: Splashing, playing and wrestling in the pool making tons of noise and annoying the other guests.  
  
3 pm: Back on the lounger, Zal straddling Gid’s legs and giving him a lower back, rump and thigh massage as Gideon curls his tail over his back.  
  
3:30 pm: Zal laying belly down with Gideon sitting on his butt giving the sea lion an upper and lower back massage.  
  
4 pm: Zal still laying belly down while Gideon sleeps on top of him with arms and legs draped over his form.  
  
5 pm: The same  
  
6 pm: Still the same  
  
7pm: Both of them sitting up and rubbing the eyes and noses having just woken up.  
  
“Ah could lay here all night with ya, but mah tummy is rumbling fer some food. Let’s get something ta eat and I’ll pay for yer meal no arguments!”  
  
“Are you sure you want go back into a crowded place after the spectacle I made of you this morning?”  
  
“Well I gotta eat, and I aint gonna try to swallow some slimy fish alive either! What choice is there?”  
  
“You really haven’t ever been on a vacation have you” Zal said with a smile, “We can go back to your room and get room service of course.”  
  
“They deliver food to ya room? Why didn’t anyone tell meh!”  
  
The pair retrieved their cloths from the locker but just covered themselves with their towels for the trip to the room. Once inside they threw everything into a corner and pranced around in their fur for each other. After playing around for a bit, Zal located the room service menu. “So Gid, what would you like? Fish and chips? Pizza? Shrimp sandwich… “  
  
“Pizza! With olives and onions and garlic and…”  
  
“Say Gid, I uh was hoping to maybe spend the night with you tonight and you’re making it kind of hard to want to be close to you after all that. I want to smell you, not your garlic and onion pizza breath”, he laughed.  
  
“Ah gotcha, of course ah was planin’ to have you here myself. So let’s make it the fish and chips then. At least fish breath is something we’re both used ta at this point.”  
  
Zal places the order while Gid teased him by posing in front of him, rubbing himself on Zal’s leg as he is seated on the bed talking on the phone and finally wiggling his butt at him with his tail curled over his back since he knows the big sea lion seems to enjoy that view of him a lot. Zal was transfixed at the sight of Gideon’s fluffy rump till a voice on the phone said “Is that all for your order sir”?  
  
“Ah yes, thank you”  
  
“Your order should arrive within 20 minutes, thank you for staying at…” Zal didn’t hear the last of it as he had placed the receiver back onto the phone cradle. “You are a very distracting fox, you know that?” Zal slipped off the bed and got down on all fours and stuck his muzzle between Gid’s legs, nuzzling gently upwards burying his nose in sexy male fox scent. “I lost your scent this morning in the water, I need to get it back”, Zal said somewhat muffled between the fuzzy fox’ legs. Zal pushed his nose up to rub the bridge of his muzzle on the underside of Gideon’s sheath, fox scrotum rubbing softly against his forehead and closed eyes. Gid stood still watching his muzzle poking between his legs from behind, not saying anything, as the sea lion lost himself in the cozy warmth and earthy scents of the fox.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door startling the two out of the moment. “That was no 20 minutes” Zal whispered.  
  
“Uh, Ah’ll get it” Gid said as he saw the sea lion is already gotten himself a little over excited. “Nude is one thing, on display is another” he laughed. Gid answered the door, the delivery was made by a cheetah wearing nothing but an apron. Gid signed the check and sent the cheetah on his way. “Ah don’t remember discussin’ getting a bottle of uh.. cham-pag-ne? It looks fancy... which means expensive”.  
  
“Well seeing as this is you’re last night here, I thought we could make it a little more special”  
  
“That’s mighty generous of you with mah money!”  
  
“You’re worth every penny pie fox!”  
  
They uncorked the bottle and sipped on the bubbly while they ate. After dinner, they left the dishes and hopped up on the bed with their glasses full of the last of the Champagne. They sipped and nuzzled and sipped and nuzzled, spilling their drinks down their fur but neither one cared. They licked at each other’s muzzles trying to clean up their faces, tasting the sweet Champagne on each other’s muzzles. Their breaths grew short and their heartrates elevated together. Both felt the onset of the primal state of arousal. Zal fell onto his back, taking the fox with him. Gideon sat up on the sea lion’s belly. He felt the beast already somewhat exposed between his legs. Gid moved back a little straddling the sea lion’s member in the warm crook between his legs and his soft parts. He moved back and forth, massaging the sea lion with his leg fur and scrotum.  
  
Zal reached down to stroke the fox’s thick sheath till he saw his dark red fox member appear from the opening. He took the fox in his flipper and stroked him gently as Gid grew to full size. The fox continued to fur-stroke Fal’s sealhood with his inner thigh. Gid’s soft rump fur also rubbed up and down on the thinly furred area between his legs and over his ticklish scrotum as well. The sea lion’s heart was thumping and the stimulation was a bit too much. Zal let go of Gideon’s member and used his flippers to pick him by his sides and moved him off of his belly and onto the bed.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Gid asked quietly with a worried look.  
  
“Not. At. All. You adorable fuzz ball.” Zal replied almost breathless. He lowered his voice and asked in a more serious tone, “Say Gid… would you like to see how a sea lion mates?”  
  
Gideon was taken a bit by the question, not sure exactly what he was getting at. Zal saw that he wasn’t understanding and realized that Gideon is likely somewhat innocent of such things. “Uh, I was asking if you would enjoy being the ‘bottom’ and letting me mate you. You know... like a female?”  
  
Gideon was thinking about it, “But ah dunna have…” he paused, then quietly said, “You mean, under mah tail?”  
  
Zal nods solemnly.  
  
“Is that possible?”  
  
Zal laughed, “Of course it is! Though to be perfectly honest, some people don’t like it, but other people love it. If you want, we can experiment and find out how you feel about it. Your fluffy rump has been teasing me all day and I really want to… I really want to mate with you.” He said seriously. “But if you would rather not, just let me know. It’s okay, we can have fun lots of other ways” Zal recovered and said with a smile.  
  
“Sure I’ll give it a shot, Ah’m willin’ ta try anything at least once. Like in the song ya know? I’d love ta have you mate with me. Long as ya don’t hurt me now.” Gideon said the last part with a serious face.  
  
“For you I’ll be gentle as a lamb my adorable fox. Now, since you are not a female we need to prepare a couple of things. One, let’s put this soft towel down under you just in case, you know, don’t want to get the sheets messy.” Gid did what Zal told him ta but he didn’t really care about that, he was getting kinda used to sleeping in his messes lately. “And two, lay down on this pillow so your cock isn’t so cramped under you when I press down on you. Okay? Alright come on over here and lay down. That’s it, pretend you’re on the beach, a wild sea lion female. I’m you’re big strong mate beside you. It’s a warm summer day and the middle of mating season. Your mate wraps a flipper over your back like this” Zal puts a flipper over Gideon’s back. Gid is already excited and panting on the towel waiting for what’s next.  
  
“Your big mate then leans down and nuzzles your neck lovingly, signaling his intention.” Zal leaned over and rubbed the side of his muzzle on Gideon’s neck, sending shivers down the fox’s spine and out his arms and legs and even up to his ear tips. Gid hugged the pillow he was lying on smiling and enjoying letting the big mammal pay all his attention to him. “And then he…” Zal trailed off as he put one, then both knees between Gideon’s outstretched back legs. He spread his knees apart some spreading the fox’s legs apart with them. He used a flipper and moved the fox’s tail off to the side, eyeing Gid’s soft furred testicles and the fluffy fur lined valley between his rump cheeks leading to and disappearing under his tail.  
  
Gid felt the sea lion arranging his tail and spreading his legs apart. He got a little nervous but it passed quickly, Zal promised not to hurt him after all. The next thing he felt is the entire bed shake as the sea lion’s upper body falls down as he put his entire weight down onto his two large fore-flippers, one on each side of his Gideon’s midsection. He felt Zal moving his flippers closer, pressing into his sides, holding him in place. Then he felt Zal’s muzzle on his neck again… mouthing, licking his neck and dragging a blunt canine across it as he mock pinned the ‘female’ sea lion down for mating. Gid shuddered.  
  
Zal positioned his fully erect member into Gideon’s furred rump valley. It fit in there like it was meant to be there, buried in soft warm fox fur. Zal moved himself back and forth through the soft fur, gently pressing down some to rub the underside of his cock along the back of Gideon’s fuzzy testicles. He was extremely excited and dripped constantly. Once he figured he was wet enough he pressed himself upwards till the tip of his cock pressed gently on a small warm spot deep under the fox’s tail.  
  
Gideon purred feeling Zal rubbing himself along his back side. He rubbed his face happily into the sheets as the sea lion rubbed himself against him. Then he felt the big mammal shift his weight some and there was a pressure under his tail, it was gentle and warm. The fox relaxed himself, he felt safe and comfortable in the sea lion’s grasp.  
  
Zal was about to coach the fox to relax his rear end but before he did he could feel that the fox had he had intuitively already done it. The sea lion applied a little more pressure and the narrow tapered end of his cock opened the fox up and slipped smoothly inside his body. The warmth of a mammal’s insides was something Zal had not experienced in a long, long time and his heart was thumping with excitement. He paused a bit to let Gideon get used to the feeling of having the sea lion inside of him, then started slowly pushing just the tapered portion of himself in and out of the foxes bottom.  
  
No sooner had Gid relaxed his tail end when he felt the sea lion enter him. It was warm and slippery, a completely new feeling. It didn’t hurt at all, it was strangely pleasant actually. He started to purr as Zal moved himself in and out of his rear end, rubbing along his insides. “Tha-that feels awesome Zal” Gideon was barely able to get out. “Keep it up, I didn’t know this could feel so good”  
  
Zal raised his head to nuzzle one of the foxed ears, “Glad to hear you say that, are you ready for a bit more? It gets thicker you know”  
  
“Yes, go ahead and give me everything, I’ll let yah know if it’s too much”  
  
Zal happily complied and gently pushed his entire cock under the fox’s tail, about twice as deep and three times as thick as what he had in there before. The fox’s rump seemed to just open up and take it all in without hesitation. The sea lion had no words to describe how it felt to be completely engaged with the fox. The snug warmth boosted his primal mating urges. His tongue hung out as he pushed himself in and out of the fox’s softly furred rear end. The bed started swaying to his rhythm as he had only one goal in mind now, to finish what he started and complete this mating.  
  
In spite of what Gideon said to Zal he was a tiny bit worried, he’d seen Zal at full mast and knew what lay in store for him. He took a deep breath and tried to relax completely just as the sea lion on his back pushed himself all the way inside. Gid was surprised at how full he felt back there, but it didn’t hurt at all. It felt... “Wonderful!” he thought. He was so happy he was able to take in the entire creature holding him down, and as the big mammal started thrusting away, he became aware of another new sensation, the feeling of... being stroked from the inside somewhere. In one spot in particular as Zal’s sea lion member pressed on him from the inside… He felt like he was going to erupt with every thrust. Closer and closer he got until he couldn’t stop it, his climax hit him hard, he spurted into the towels and let out a high pitched yappy yowl that came from deep in his primal side.  
  
Zal could feel the fox climaxing through his tail hole which was rhythmically clamping down on him. Knowing he’d gotten his mate to orgasm he let his own orgasm come and wash over him as well. The sea lion had to hold his thrusting back knowing that not even the fox could handle the full force of his climax, at least not on the first try. He filled the fox up inside, Slowing his thrusting and holding himself deep until the contractions subsided. Zal, panting and weak in the flippers, finally let himself slip from Gideon’s rear end.  
  
After Gid’s climax subsided it was the fox’s turn to feel the sea lion climaxing though his tail hole, as well as a strange feeling of warmth from deep inside the cause of which wasn’t hard to guess. He felt the sea lion finally slip out of him, then roll off to the side. Gid pushed the pillow and soiled towel off the bed and lay next to the panting sea lion.  
  
Zal licked at the back of Gideon’s head, around his ear base and got Gideon to purr for him again. Neither of them had ever been so satisfied in their lives as they were at that moment. Neither of them said anything for a long time, just laid next to each other enjoying the afterglow.  
  
Finally, as Zal was staring at the fox’s long ears for some time, he randomly broke the silence with “You know… your ears are… very large. I mean they’re beautiful and all.” He then reached up with a flipper and squeezed the fox’s ear, slowly pulling it sideways and letting the soft fur slip through his flipper. “I wonder if somehow you got some bunny in your line.”  
  
Gideon snorted at the comment, shaking him from his calm bliss. “Rabbit?” he rolled over to look at the sea lion face to face. “I dunno ‘bout that, our family only moved to Bunnyburrow, we don’t go back generations there. More likely some fennec or somethin’. Sides, if it were bunny, my soft parts ya like so much would hardly be visible they’d be so small, so thank ya stars that’s not it!”  
  
They both just looked at each other for several minutes before Gideon finally looked downward, the look of carefree happiness fading from his face. “So Zal, ya know I gotta get back to mah home tomorra”.  
  
Zal listened but didn’t reply.  
  
“Well ah know you got your job and ah know ah got mine and ah know there’s no way we could work it out, but ah want ya to know that if’n things were differn’t… ah’d ask ya to stay with me and be my mate. I mean that.” He said looking into the sea lion’s dark green eyes.  
  
“I believe you Gid and I agree, I just can’t see a way to make it work either. But as you said, ‘if’n things were differn’t’ I’d take you on and be there for you as your mate.”  
  
Gid rolled over so Zal wouldn’t see him tear up thinking about how it always, always, ends this way for him. Zal knew though. Gid felt a flipper come over his belly and pull him close. Gid put an arm over the sea lions flipper and neither of them said anything more. They just lay there in each other’s arms till they both drifted off to sleep, too tired to even get up and turn off the lights.  
  
-xXx-  
  
Morning came quickly; they had been up fairly late. Gideon woke and looked at the clock and had a mild panic. He had to get cleaned up, packed, checked out, and over to the train station in less than an hour. He got up and jumped into the shower first thing. The noise of the running water woke Zal and he sat up on the edge of the bed. He looked around the disheveled room and started cleaning it up. Food trays in the hallway. Clothing separated and folded and put on the bed. Used towels in the hamper. He then put on his own cloths and waited for Gideon to get out of the shower. He’d clean himself up later on his morning ocean work out. But he wanted to see the fox off on the train first.  
  
Gid scrambled out of the shower, dried himself and brushed his fangs. Combed his hair and brushed his fur hurriedly. Gid was happy to see that Zal had already cleaned and packed his things; He gave him a quick muzzle kiss then hurried down to check out with the sea lion following behind. Signing the bill and grabbing his receipt, he’d have to moan about the cost later, the train was leaving soon!  
  
They finally made it to the train station with only 5 minutes to spare, not much time to say goodbye properly. They mainly just sat and hugged on a bench. There wasn’t much they could say in only a few minutes. As the train pulled into the station, Gid had a little panic attack about possibly never seeing Zal again. With a heartbroken look on his muzzle he tried talk Zal into moving in with him or maybe he would move to the city.  
  
Zal remained cool headed though. “Gid, you’re an amazing fox and there has to be someone out there for you that won’t take upsetting your entire life and career, or theirs to live with. And we’ve only spent two days together, we don’t really know if were compatible. Risking everything on a whirlwind romance, no matter how intense, doesn’t make much sense.” Zal skriched Gideon’s ears with his flippers as he continued. “There’ll be someone out there for you. You’ve come a long way since you’ve been here. Keep your eyes open for them and don’t make them do all the work to spark something between you okay? And if nothing else works out well... I’ll stop by your shop on my way back here maybe and we can live on the beach for a few days every now and then, you’ll have to learn to like raw whole fish though!”  
  
Gid chuckled but his eyes were still watering. “Thank you Zal, I’ll never forget you” Gid hugged his sea lion friend one last time before turning and boarding the train. He’d not even found a seat yet when the train started to pull away. Frantically he sat down and waved goodbye to Zal who enthusiastically waved a flipper back at him while smiling.  
  
Gideon the Baker fox settled into his seat for the long six hour ride back to his home town trying to hold back the tears.  
  
-xXx-  
  
Zal watched the train depart, waving at Gideon as he left. “Well Mr Captain of the Zootopia Olympic swim team, time to get back to training” He said to himself as he left the platform. Zal flippered his way down to the beach, then over to his private area. He stood at the water’s edge and rubbed his snout with his flippers. He then put them to his nose and inhaled deeply, catching the last scents of the red-orange fox before diving in to the water and losing his scent for good.  
  
-xXx-  
  
The trip home was hard for Gid, he truly felt heart broken. Just like long ago in highschool. Every time he found someone to love it just never worked out. But the longer he ruminated on it, the less bad he felt. Zal’s last words eventually swayed him. The sea lion was right, he was a sexy fox, and there would be others, and eventually someone to mate with for good. He just needed to keep his eyes open, be confident and have a ‘pawsitive’ attitude.  
  
By the time he got off the train at the Bunnyburrow station, he had a smile on his face again, happy to see home. It had been a week to remember but he loved his bake shop and his bunny friends the Hopps family, and he was glad to be back.  
  
It was a short walk from the station to his shop and home. The shop was closed, which was strange, it was pretty early in the day still, his helpers were supposed to be running it. He used his keys to get inside and immediately dropped his travel bag. The place was a MESS. And there was nothing in the display cases. He walked around the counter and into the back fearing what he would find. It was a nightmare of utensils and bowls piled in the sink, raw ingredients spilled EVERYWHERE, ants all over the place and it stunk like rotting food. It would take week to clean this mess up. “That is the last vacation this fox ever goes on!” he said angrily as he grabbed a broom and began the long process of turning the place back into a sanitary and functional bakery again…  
  
-xXx-  
  
Months later…  
  
It took some time to get the Shop back in order, discipline the help, and beg for forgiveness from a raft of angry clients, but everything was running smoothly again. Gid had been in such a cleaning frenzy he actually redid his entire studio apartment too. New paint and carpet, new furniture and even a small television so he can keep up with the outside world a little bit. He was even taking better care of himself, exercising with hikes or naked swims in the lake three times a week. The weight wasn’t coming off by the ton, he still had his baker’s belly, but he felt better than he had for years.  
  
One day, Gideon was behind the counter, the day’s baking and deliveries all done, the help dismissed, he was tidying up and waiting on the odd late customer when he heard the bells on the door ring. “Hello, How may ah help ya today?” he said in his pleasant shop keeper voice.  
  
The customer was a large white wolf with black tipped muzzle, ears and tail. Wearing a collared shirt and nice ‘business’ shorts. He was looking around the shop then turned to Gideon and said in a soft voice, “Yes, hello, my name is Arcto. I just moved into town, I’m here to manage a new shipping hub to move produce from Bunnyburrow to the city as well as other towns. My job doesn’t actually start for several days, they’re still building the offices so I’m checking out the town to pass the time.”  
  
Gid had heard the word ‘Arcto’ but had drifted off at the wolf’s other conversation, lost in the wolf’s utter beauty. He had deep blue eyes and a thick perfectly white coat aside from black edges on his ears, a black nose and a black tail tip. He’d never seen a wolf that pretty before and was immediately smitten. “Okay act natural Gid, don’t go nuts and freak him out now” he said to himself just as the wolf’s pleasant voice came back to his ears.  
  
“Anyway I’m sooo glad to meet you. You’re the first predator I’ve seen all day!” The white wolf extended his paw but instead of a paw shake he just held it out, back of the paw up. Gid wasn’t sure what to do so he just took the wolf’s paw in his and shook it up and down a little before letting go. The wolf’s fur was as soft as it looked, claws perfectly blunted and polished, and his paw pads, soft as a newborn’s.  
  
The white wolf smiled at Gid as he shook his paw. “I don’t suppose you could maybe show me around town could you? Sure would be nice to have a guide. With your shop I’m sure you know most everyone, maybe you could introduce me. They seem like such a shy bunch around here, barely anyone would talk to me so far and a few ran of with their tails between their legs. I’m afraid I’m not making a good first impression.”  
  
Gideon thought his jaw must be dragging on the floor about then. The Wolf was making a good impression on him anyway. He quickly composed himself though and said, “Sure, I’d love to show you around! I can’t tell you how much having another pred in town will mean to me as well, hang on a sec!” The fox went in back and took his apron off and hung it up. Quickly washed his hands and face, dusted off any loose flower and came back out with a huge smile on his face.  
  
As they left the shop, Gideon locked the door behind him and walked off with the wolf by his side, pointing here and there and explained everything there was to know about Bunnyburrow to its newest resident and hopefully, at minimum, his new best friend.


End file.
